muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Conservapedia Hey, Andrew, I hope I don't seem stupid for asking this, but what did you not like about Conservapedia's article on Jesus? I thought some of the way they said stuff was kind of heavy-handed (who says "in the fullness of time" and "expiation" anymore?), and putting Bible verses everywhere might not be NPOV (but then I don't think they're worried about that), but it seemed to hit the highlights. I was just curious. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:09, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Is this on the Jesus article? —Scott (talk) 01:14, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::No, it's another Wiki. I was just more than a little surprised by that in an "encyclopedia" of any kind, the flat statement allowing for absolutely no dissent, which even if you believe it (I do), seems odd. Not as odd as praising the positive values of Godzilla, however. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:19, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I believe it too, but I wish they wouldn't sound so pompous. Writing encyclopedia entries and preaching are 2 different styles of writing. Well, maybe they like Godzilla because "God" is in his name. Or maybe the whole thing is really a parody site and the people who are fighting about stuff don't realize it. -- Ken (talk) 01:34, 28 May 2007 (UTC) More record chit-chat Thanks for your quick answer. Actually, I'm in the middle of a bunch of Sesame albums I just bought (I heard 5 of them in a row today!), and I'm doing a bunch of other things, so I'll wait for a while on Miss Piggy. The reason this whole thing came up is that I'm looking to try to expand albums that are either redlinked, or not linked at all. I'm having a similar situation with a bunch of Sesame "talking" albums, which have no songs, but they might be soundtracks of sketches and stuff like fairy tales from the show, but I can't find them listed in other areas, so they might be record-only. But I don't know how you guys feel about Sesame "concept" albums, because I guess the same reasons will apply, except that they might be able to get linked to show pages or something. Well, I'll mess around with some ideas, and see what I can do. Thanks for your suggestions! -- Ken (talk) 00:31, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Miss Piggy's Workout Hey, Andrew! I was just wondering why you undid the title caption I put under Miss Piggy's album. When I got here, most albums had a title caption underneath their picture, so I've been adding it to ones that didn't have it, and nobody's said anything about it before. Did something change? -- Ken (talk) 23:34, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :really, those shouldn't be there. It's redundant, unless the image is confusing or such that it *isn't* obvious that it's the cover. It's just not needed, especially when the cover is the only image on the page (not like one is, for example, trying to distinguish a poster, video cover, or title card, which at first glance might not all be obvious). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:38, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ::I figured you were going to say something like that. Okay, I'll make that one of my long term projects to take off the ones that don't need to be there. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:46, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. It was kind of like the captions, and alot of the other stuff now gone from the record pages, one of those things lingering from the last person who did most of the work on it, and hadn't really been noticed. If it's a case of, for example, multiple issues, and we only have one cover, than a caption is needed and useful. It's a case by case basis, really. But if all the caption does is repeat the title of the album, which in most cases is already visible as well as being the article title, then yeah, yank it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:55, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Jack Davis Hey babe: You added a great illustration to the Jack Davis page, with the caption that it's from a 1979 Plaza Sesamo article. I changed that to "a 1979 article about Plaza Sesamo". Do you know where the article was published? -- Danny (talk) 00:45, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :It was an academic article critiquing the show, but I have reason to believe that's not what it was commissioned for, it was just used as an illustration (like the one of the full Sesame Street cast used so often, and sometimes incorrectly analyzed as having been a MAD spoof, just because its Davis). I can dig up the specifics if it's needed, but I'm not sure it is just for the image. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:54, 26 May 2007 (UTC) School stuff Hi, Andrew! I keep forgetting to ask you something. As I was writing to Scott and Danny and other people, I'd run across mentions of your dossiers and term papers and stuff like that. So I'm assuming you're in school. What are you studying? I'm also assuming you'll be on a break for summer. I hope you enjoy it! -- Ken (talk) 06:22, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Ken! I'll be on more than a break. I'm finishing my English MA at Syracuse, then at the end of June, I'll be moving back to my hometown, El Paso, Texas, for at least a year, to de-stress and figure out where to go next (on to the Phd, teaching, something in publishing which would allow me to do free-lance writing, etc.) It's been an extremely trying time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::Cool! Congratulations! Hey, you sound like you're right up my alley with your interest in cartoons and English (and Muppet stuff, of course). One of my friends at church got his BA in English, and then he got a Master's of Library Science. So now he works as a librarian while he's working on some of his own free-lance writing. Right now he's got some stuff out with editors and agents and stuff, so I kind of know what that's like. Let me know what happens with you! -- Ken (talk) 01:34, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ERIC I didn't know if you knew about this. http://eric.ed.gov/ —Scott (talk) 00:06, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. It's not all that useful, but does have the advantage that it will remain usable when I can no longer access the university databases. It's only searchable by keyword, not full text, and it's academic articles only. Those which would be most useful for our purposes, like one on "Gender Portrayals on Sesame Street," aren't available. Still, I'll play around with it some more, you never know. But I'll spend more of my energy on getting useful stuff from the newspaper database and full text articles from Lexis-Nexis and other privileged stuff. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:12, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ::Dude. A gender study on Sesame Street would be fantastic. I guess all the articles referenced by ERIC have to be located in actual libraries? —Scott (talk) 00:17, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. They're in journals, which libraries may or may not have, and which are always non-circulatory, though sometimes interlibrary loan allows for copies, but it always costs money. And I found one which was downloadable, but seemed to be the draft for a conference paper, and had no character specifics at all, but noted an imabalance of male to female characters as late as 1993 (and noted that a lot of males were "blue", and females "pink," which I think has less to do with gender roles than that a lot of male monsters are blue and a lot of the girls, like Praire Dawn and Betty Lou, are humanoid and therefore pink). -- Andrew Leal (talk) Muppet comics So, I have a couple strips of a Muppet comic done by John Byrne from a DC Modern Masters volume. It's only described as a test for a proposed strip with inks by Terry Austin and written by Roger Stern... and that's pretty much it. No year, no commentary, nothing. I think it deserves a spot in our Unfinished category, but without even a date, there's not much to say. Additionally, with our increasing flux of Muppet comic material on the wiki, we may be ripe for an article on the subject which would also serve as a disambiguation portal for someone coming here and looking for a specific incarnation and not knowing how to search for it other than to enter "Muppet comics" inthe search field. What do you think? —Scott (talk) 16:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Wow. That's amazing. It definitely deserves a page, to showcase the art, explain where it can be found, and we have detailed art credits, and (I need to verify this) it seems to be Byrne's first work on a newspaper strip (he later did a lengthy guest stint on Funky Winkerbean). I'd say that's enough to give it its own page, albeit a short one (plus, with all three participants still alive and giving interviews, it's by no means impossible that more details may surface or are already lurking out there). It sure beats heck out of Muppetmania, which has next to nothing. And I agree with you on a disambiguation page, though I'm not sure quite how to handle it right now. Speaking of comics, have you figured out yet what the bug was which caused the Labyrinth comic page to vanish? Since I can't find anything in the history, so do we wait around for it to be fixed, or go ahead and try to rebuild it (I think I still have images and credits and stuff). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:26, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'm still waiting to hear about that problem. Let's leave it alone for now; I'd like to understand how and why that happened so that it doesn't happen again. Hopefully I'll have something soon. —Scott (talk) 16:55, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Thanksgiving bird Do you know who this is? I searched Reynolds, but couldn't find anything. —Scott (talk) 19:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :It's Dan Reynolds. It's his style, his signature, and his kind of humor. Presumably taken from his strip Over the Edge, though on that one, I'd like to be surer myself. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Do you want to add a page for him, or should I put it in Minor Comics Mentions? —Scott (talk) 20:43, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::He's never done anything with the Muppets, and this is his only comic mention we know of so far, so he doesn't deserve a page just yet. Add him to Minor Comics Mentions. I haven't had a chance to look at your update yet, but I assume you're handling editorial/''New Yorker''/and other one-shots, not necessarily part of a strip (or in this case, unclear) by author? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:46, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::P.S. I just checked the page, and it's beautiful. I knew that gallery note header you came up with would prove to be versatile. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:48, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Hi, Andrew. I don't understand why you made this change. I think it's neat that the Muppets article on Wookieepedia links to to the Star Wars article on Muppet Wiki, and vice versa. I don't have a problem with a link to the Wookieepedia main page, but seeing the same Muppet-StarWars connections from "the other side" is interesting. Powers 00:18, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I think it's more useful to link to the general page, since that's how we handle external links for reference/mention topics, so readers can glean more information about the subject than is within our limits of coverage. I moved it to the episode page, though, to keep the link, and since that's really only where it's relevant. I did a lot of the work on that article, in fact, and while it's great in the context of Wookieepedia, I actually think it feels shallow to leap there from the litany of connections, references, background. etc. on our page, as opposed to the Wookieepedia in a whole which is amazing, and since even then, their coverage of the episode is less detailed than ours. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:28, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe we could keep both? Powers 16:31, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Sandwich Should I alert Wikia about our search bug? —Scott (talk) 15:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :I was about to bring it up to Danny, yeah. I'll restore the pages in a moment, but since the new search system was installed and then removed, it's impossible to do a text search for anything which is also the title of an article or even a redirect. So, I'm wanting to beef up the Sandwiches page (no pun intended), and there's plenty of material in fact, but I couldn't find it without temporarily nuking the page, and I had to do the same when Nick created a couple country stubs without much in the way of info, though I knew we'd mentioned Brazil in several articles. It's a desperate measure, and I try not to use it very often, so I'd say getting the search fixed is a priority (maybe the bugs are worked out of the new system by now, and we can use it again). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:01, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::Can you give me an example where that's happening other than sandwich? I tried a search for 'big bird' and got the expected results, so maybe I don't understand the bug. —Scott (talk) 16:09, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::Never mind, I'm an idiot. That is, I know this was a bug as recent as a few weeks ago, whenever I used "Search." But today, it seems I just kept clicking "Go" instead. Sigh. Paper purgatory (which isn't even completely done, waiting on feedback) has worn down my ability to do anything. At leas Sandwiches is nifty now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:15, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::No sandwiches for you today. But FYI, you can search for three-letter words via Google as such: http://www.google.com/search?q=teh+site:muppet.wikia.com —Scott (talk) 16:22, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::::But that's only slightly better, since it doesn't reflect the current state of the Wiki. At random, I clicked, and some of those were fixed or removed months ago. So it's only marginally useful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:25, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah, that's true. Duh. No sandwiches for me today. —Scott (talk) 16:27, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Character Gallery Hey Andrew: I like the new gallery template. I think we should also center the text underneath, so that it all looks nice and centered. I did that on Heathcote Williams. You like? -- Danny (talk) 15:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :You know, that hadn't even occurred to me. I like! Yeah, I'm trying to use it as a fun way to show when an actor appeared in multiple Muppet/Creature Shop productions, especially when those characters won't have pages, or for all those Canadian character people in The Cube who played dual roles. Miranda Richardson is my favorite so far. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:33, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, these are terrific. And this is a fantastic screenshot. -- Danny (talk) 15:40, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. I've got to where I actually quite like Gulliver's Travels, even if it is overlong, not the least for the opportunity to see so many character actors looking bug-eyed or insane. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:41, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Tee Hee Here's that poster I was talking about: Big Bird & the ABCs; again, just illustrated, but a color reference for the character. —Scott (talk) 04:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Rover Joe I just asked a question here, and was told that you might know the answer. --Minor muppetz 20:10, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Gloria Globe This looks wonderful. —Scott (talk) 02:49, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :It is pretty wonderful (still need to dig up dates and, someday, the animation studio; got the clip from the portfolio site of the firm which did the sound design, but that's hardly the same thing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:58, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Can you share the link? —Scott (talk) 03:03, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::Here, the last clip at the bottom. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you! That looks great. I can't wait to happen upon the one where she's sick. —Scott (talk) 03:18, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives